MTV Generation
by sueKay-04
Summary: A year after starting school, MJ is still the odd one out. An incident in his Physics class causes him to reconsider his priorities... (mild language) Contains SPOILERS!


Hey hey campers!

Disclaimer - I don't own the Stargate, I don't own the actors, I don't own the characters (I'd like to own Jack though!) I aint making any money out of this, and I don't have any money you can sue me for!

Synopsis: Jack Junior is having a hard time at school.

Timeframe: Season eight - after Threads.

Okay kids. I hope you enjoy this story!!! Please be kind and review it!

* * *

"Can anyone explain to me how nuclear fusion occurs?" Mr Adams asked his class. "No?" He questioned.

He began to pace the classroom, staring at some of the brighter pupils. He hoped that one of them would be able to give him an answer.

"Karen?" He looked at one girl. She shrugged her shoulders. "Michael?"

"Uh…what?" the boy stuttered, removing his headphones from their hiding places.

"Class! This is ridiculous! You've all been doing Physics for years!"

His eyes looked to Jonathan who was sitting at the back of the class. The boy rolled his eyes, and scribbled something into his notebook. He looked back at Adams, before he raised his hand.

"Jonathan?"

"Nuclear fusion occurs when two nuclei combine to form a nucleus of a larger mass number, like when two deuterium nuclei combine to form helium."

"Spot on Jonathan!" Adams smiled. "It's nice to know that _someone_ listens in this class!"

The bell rang, and the class quickly filed out. As Jonathan left, he overheard some of his peers.

"God, He is such a dork! He thinks he's great, because he spends all of his time studying."

"Yeah! The guy likes having no social life!"

"He's a geek!"

Jonathan gritted his teeth, before walking through the morass of teenagers.

"Hey Johnny!" Michael taunted.

"What?" Jonathan murmured.

"You're a geek!"

"Do I look like I care!" Jonathan began to walk off.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! Hey! Listen to me!"

Jonathan knew that Michael was gearing up for a fight. He decided to turn round.

"Don't piss me off Mike!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

Mike laughed. "A warning? I could break you like a twig!"

Jonathan stared at the beefy kid.

"Who'd back you up dork? You've been here a year and you haven't got a single friend!"

"Not at _this_ school, no. And frankly I don't care!"

By now, a large group of his peers had gathered around them.

"I don't want to fight you Mike!" He then turned and walked away from the crowd.

"Coward!" Mike bellowed in his wake.

"What?"

"What!"

"Coward? Coward!" Jonathan laughed. "Well come on then big guy! Beat the crap out of The Coward!"

"Fine!" Mike hesitated, before lunging himself at his smaller opponent.

Jonathan side-stepped the boy's bulk, before he danced round to face the sixteen year old. Again Mike lunged, again Jonathan moved.

"Coward! Stop dodging me!"

"Then stop trying to hit me and _hit _me!"

Jonathan continued skilfully dodging and blocking Mike, as the on-looking crowd of 10th and 11th graders grew.

Jonathan meanwhile, was growing impatient of his bulky opponent.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" He moaned. "Stop!"

"What you freak! Fight me already!"

"Punch me! Come on, punch me!" Jonathan stood still, arm at his sides.

Mike walked up to the smaller guy, before he punched him full force in the stomach. Jonathan didn't even flinch.

"You…you freak!" He bellowed.

The fight had reached a complete standstill.

"I let you punch me. It seems only fair I punch you back!"

Mike laughed. "Well then…punch me!" He started dancing about, mocking Jonathan's earlier tactics.

"Okay then." Jonathan sighed, before he punched Mike square on the jaw. Mike landed in a crumpled heap at Jonathan's feet. He was out cold.

Jonathan smirked, before walking off, leaving the throng of teenagers behind. He stopped when he heard a loud voice.

"Jonathan O'Neill! My office now!!"

"Crap!"

* * *

Well there you go! That was the very short chapter one!!! Chapter two is written, and should be typed up in a day or two. I promise!!!

There's an incy wincy lil button in the corner. Make a poor student happy and press it!


End file.
